


sweet ink

by se0changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se0changbin/pseuds/se0changbin
Summary: in which songwriter Lee Felix meets tattooist/rapper Seo Changbin





	sweet ink

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction please bare with me ^_^ other characters will be introduced later on!

Felix Lee wanted a change for once. That was one of the reasons why he moved to Seoul from Australia and started to purchase his dream as a Songwriter. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it in Australia anymore, he just really wanted to try something new. Of course, it was scary for him. Moving to a different country in which you can’t speak the language fluently, and knowing absolutely no people at all. But a few months had passed, and Felix made a friend. His name is **Chan**. They met at the coffee shop where Chan worked at. It was late, and Felix was busy writing lyrics for a new song. So he needed some caffeine to focus better. At least that’s what his brain told him. Chan noticed Felix’s state though, he didn’t look too well. So when Felix had ordered his coffee and sat down waiting for it, Chan came to check on him. “ Hey, are you doing okay? I know you don’t know me, and you of course don’t know me, but you, uh you look kinda tired. “ Chan spoke to him. Felix only understood half of it, One, because he wasn’t fluent in Korean yet, and second because he was so exhausted his brain couldn’t progress everything. “ I just need my coffee and i’ll be fine “ Felix answered in half Korean and half English. Chan spoke back to him in English. He noticed the accent though when Felix spoke, and knew he had to be from Australia too.  “ Oh, you’re Australian? I am too! I don’t meet a lot of Aussies around here. I’m Chan, It’s nice to meet you. “ Chan smiled. “ I’m Felix. “ That’s how their friendship began.

**FRIDAY NIGHT — 01:00 AM**

Felix was at a party, Chan had invited him. Felix didn’t know himself why he was there though, he doesn’t even like parties. Chan convinced him to come and that Felix should try to make more friends. Felix doesn’t understand why, he was happy having just Chan as his friend. He doesn’t go out much anyways besides going to the coffee shop for his daily cup of caffeine and of course, doing groceries when he runs out of food. He’s always working on trying to make good songs, which makes him happy although it does get too much at times. All the late nights staying up, all the sleepless nights. He doesn’t get much rest. But he doesn’t mind because he just wants to full fill his dream. Felix is the type of person who enjoys staying home, just watching Netflix and eating snacks whenever he’s free. But here he is currently at Chan’s party. The party was at Chan’s house, it was kind of messy. Everyone was either drinking, or they were all flirting with each other. So when a boy and girl started to sit next to Felix on the couch he was sitting on, and started to make out, it was his cue to leave. “ Ugh, straight people. “ He muttered. He started to walk outside to just head home for the night. While walking home, he got a text from Chan.

F _rom: Chan felix? where r u? did u leave already? everything ok?_

_To: Chan sorry hyung I left already. i’m doing ok don’t worry i’m on my way home._

_From: Chan have a safe walk home. call me if you need anything._

It was cold in Korea, And it was still at least a 30 minute walk for Felix till he arrived back at his apartment. “ Fuck, why does it have to be so damn cold? “ He cursed. While walking home, he noticed a shop at the other side of the street after a few minutes of walking. A tattoo shop to be exact. Felix always was curious about tattoo’s. “ It wouldn’t hurt to look inside right? “ He told himself. When Felix entered the Tattoo shop, his nose was immediately filled with the scent of fresh ink. It was pretty inside, he wouldn’t deny that. The walls had pretty designs on them, and the place had some good styled and what looked like expensive furniture. “ Hello, how can I help you on this late night? “ A voice inside the shop said. Felix stopped moving for a second, He was ethereal, the boy looked stunning. How was it possible for someone to look that good? Not to mention, his voice sounded good too.“ Oh, I.. uh.. I was just looking around “ He stuttered, fuck he must think i’m stupid. “ That’s alright. My name is Changbin. I’m the owner of this shop. Do you plan on getting a tattoo? “ Changbin said. 

Do I plan on actually getting a tattoo? Felix thought.. Before he could answer, Changbin spoke to him again. “ It’s okay if you need time to think about it. A tattoo is permanent, you should think carefully about getting one, and what kind of tattoo you want to get. “ He said to Felix with a kind smile .

“ Oh my god, not only is he pretty but he’s also sweet. Felix was kind of relieved he wasn’t pressuring him into getting a tattoo, as some of the tattoo artists would do.

 “ Yeah, i’ve always been curious about tattoo’s but I don’t know I guess.. “ Felix checked the clock in the shop, and to his suprise it was already **1:33 AM.** “ You’re not from around here, are you? “ Changbin asked. Is Felix’s korean really that bad? “ Ah, what gave it away? My broken korean? “ Felix said while feeling slightly embarrassed. Changbin laughed at that, and Felix swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life time. “ No, don’t worry. Your korean is good. I just figured. “ he chuckled.

“ I’m still learning korean. I haven’t been here for long. I will think about getting a tattoo in the future. But I really need to get going now. I still have some writing to do. “ Felix spoke. Suddenly Changbin grabbed his leather jacket and what looked like a black cap. “ Oh I’m going too. I’m supposed to close anyways in 20 minutes but I don’t get that much customers. What do you write? “ Changbin asked feeling slightly interested to know more about him. Felix was suprised at the fact he didn’t get many customers, because the place looked expensive and how was he able to afford all of that expensive furniture if he didn’t get that much customers? “ I, eh. Write Lyrics. And compose songs. I’m a songwriter. “ Felix spoke back to him. Changbin didn’t expect that. He would’ve thought he wrote books or something like that. Maybe poems. “ Oh? That’s awesome. I rap and compose songs too sometimes when I have the time for it. “ Changbin answered. He raps? That wasn’t that big of a suprise because he had the voice for it. But now that he thought about it, he does kinda look like a rapper. “ Rapping? I do that too once in a while, but for fun. I’ve always wanted to be a songwriter so yeah. That’s what I do. “ Felix told him. 

They were still inside the shop. “ Ah, yeah. I still post songs sometimes on Soundcloud, if you’re bored sometime, you can look me up. I go by **SpearB** as stage name. “ SpearB. That did kinda sound dope Felix had to admit, he needs to remind himself to check it out once he arrives home. It was currently **1:50 AM** now. “ I’ll definitely check it out. I should really get going now though, I still need to walk home. “ Felix said feeling a little disappointed that he had to leave. Time flies fast. Especially when you are talking to a cute boy named as he learned, Changbin. 

 “ Ah, me too. It was nice meeting you .... ? “ Changbin asked. “ Felix. My name is Felix. “                              “ Cute. It was nice meeting you Felix. “ Changbin said to Felix and smiled again.              “ Maybe i’ll come by again soon. See you around Changbin.  “ Felix missed him already. It’s weird. He doesn’t even know him. Maybe it’s because he’s only close to Chan and doesn’t get that much human interaction. 

” See you, Felix. “ 

 It was around **02:11 AM** when Felix finally arrived back home, he was still shivering from the cold so he decided to take a hot shower to warm up a little. After showering, and changing into some comfy clothes, he got his laptop and opened Soundcloud. “ SpearB... 11.200 followers. “ Okay, that’s impressive “ Felix said to himself. One of the songs had quite a lot of views, **MATRYOSHKA**. So he decided to listen to that one. Felix being shocked was an understatement.

 “ Oh my god, he’s a fucking rap god. “


End file.
